


Fan Requests

by the_things_nobody_asks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Married Life, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Porn with Feelings, Toys, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_things_nobody_asks/pseuds/the_things_nobody_asks
Summary: This is where I'll put all of my random, "formally requested" shorts. 800+ words. I can pretty much write anything -from anxty sad stuff to fluff, adventures and everyday life -and all ships, but you guys know Catradora is my fav ;)Check out my IG (@halp_ive_caught_shera_fever) to request.P.S. I'd maybe prefer if not ALL of these were smutty requests, but *shrug* gotta give the people what they want.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 321





	1. Neglected on Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody requested to see Catradora on Valentine's Day <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning: Literally all smut with background. That's it.

Catra groaned at the early afternoon sunlight coming through the shades and covered her face with Adora’s pillow. There really wasn’t a way to describe it other than...it just...smelled like her. It smelled like her skin. Catra wished she could bury her whole body in that smell -warmth, safety. She also wished Adora didn’t have to get up so damn early for work. It wasn’t fair. It was like they hardly got any quality time together since she started working for Glimmer’s mom at this big pharma company -them with all their spoiled-ass corporate hoo-hah bullshit. But Adora seemed to think they were ACTUALLY helping people, which of course, she would do anything for everyone else. Plus it paid really well and Adora seemed to enjoy the work -the piles and piles of fucking work. But...if she liked it...Catra really shouldn’t complain. 

It mostly just sucked because their schedules were total opposites now -that, and today she had to get up extra early for something Catra didn’t remember. Adora worked anywhere from 6am-5pm, and Catra only worked evening shifts at the restaurant. Since their schedules got all fucky like this, they hadn’t really gone on any dates or really just had time for sex. Or, rather, Adora never had the energy for sex. And Catra totally understood -she did! Adora was a workaholic -always was. Work, gym, eat, time with Catra, sleep, repeat. Even back in high school, you could only catch glimpses of her, a bright blonde blurr running on to the next thing. Only that didn't impact her as much because they weren’t together then. Hell, Catra thought she hated Adora. At any rate, Catra knew her girlfriend was busy and the situation was just shitty because of their schedules, but understanding that didn’t change the fact that she was fucking horny.

At least they still got to take showers together. Adora would get back from the gym and Catra would be getting ready to go to work and they could have 20 minutes of bliss. There was nothing quite like the occasional shower quickie to tide her over. They could be close in the water and she could run her hands over Adora’s form, feeling all the muscles relaxing as her nails drew patterns over her tattoos. And the way she tastes…Goddammit. Catra groaned again. Not. Fair. 

She stretched and rolled lazily out of bed, shying away from the cold floor at first but then getting used to it. Adora was right -they should get an area rug. They’d been moved into this apartment for nearly four months, but between the two of them, they really didn’t have a whole lot of furniture. After three years together essentially living in Adora’s room -her small, small room -they decided it was time to move out from living with Bow and Glimmer. Thank God. Correction: EVERYONE mutually decided they wouldn’t live together anymore because they were all tired of Bow and Glimmer overhearing Adora and Catra’s sexy time. Catra never wanted Adora to live with little-miss-rich-princess, but they were ‘best friends’ or whatever, so...yeah. Not that they were that bad. It was just annoying that they never really had to work for anything. 

Neither Catra or Adora grew up in what one might consider ‘a good home’ -or a ‘passably decent’ one. In fact, it would definitely be more succinct to say they grew up unloved. Adora dealt with her mommy issues by forming her entire identity around serving others and grinding her bones to dust to be the straightest A student of all straight-A students (minus the ‘straight’ part as of college, when she could finally get away). Catra, on the other hand, dealt with her daddy issues by getting damn near as many piercings as she could, smoking a lot of weed, and being a raging bitch all through her teen years. Different strokes for different folks, you know? But...Catra was better now. 

She used to think she corrupted Adora somehow -sweet, innocent, straight-edged Adora. But by the end of college she realized what she gave to Adora was confidence. She helped Adora figure out that sometimes it’s your ‘god-given’ right to stand up to your supposed superiors and say “fuck you!”. She helped her find the courage to be herself and take control of her life and her body. Now, of course, Adora’s mother doesn’t look at the sleeve on her daughter’s forearm and feel prideful, but the best part is...Adora doesn’t CARE anymore, and that’s beautiful. Adora even got her tongue pierced -less out of some sense of defiance and more because she read it was kind of an added bonus for oral. Catra certainly did like it. 

That was one more perk of Adora’s new job -she didn’t have to wear long sleeves all the time to hide the ink on her forearm. Catra’s work didn’t give a shit about her ears, now holding up to a grand total of 12 piercings at any given time. And nobody said shit about her nose stud. As long as she wore her little maroon suit uniform, she was good. It was kind of fun. After she got promoted to server, the job was infinitely better. All she had to do was pretend she cared about the rich snobs that came to shut up and eat overpriced food, and she made hella tips. It was the kind of place where people came to spend $400 on wine. WINE. Occasionally, somebody really down to earth would come in and Catra would get to have a real conversation with somebody. That’s all that mattered to her. 

She looked in the mirror and smiled. Adora had left a little sticky note stuck there: 

Happy Valentine’s Day  
Love you!

Xoxo

Ugh. Gross. Catra hated Valentine’s Day. What a bullshit excuse for a Holiday. That made sense though. When she asked for the day off, everyone kept asking her what her plans were and she simply replied, “uh...Sleep?” So that’s why they were all looking at me funny...Adora was a hopeless romantic every day, so Valentine’s Day wasn’t exactly special to her either, but still. Maybe... this was a good excuse to get laid…hmm...The brunette looked herself over in the mirror again. Oh yeah. She had plenty of time before Adora got home. She could fix herself up and time everything perfectly. Let the seduction begin. 

She showers and takes extra care shaving everywhere. Afterwards she uses oil to moisturize her skin and repaints her toenails a delicious red color. She knows Adora likes that. While her hair is still wet, she goes to her closet and tries to think of what she should wear on such a “special occasion”. She rifles through a drawer with different lingerie she’s bought over the last few years. Adora loves all of them, but she wished she had someth- Ah! There’s a rose-pink babydoll negligee she bought for graduation night but never wore -they didn’t wait until she could get home and change. Since then she’s had doubts about the color. It just seems to fall flat on her, but she’s sure Adora will like it. She stands in the mirror from the side, angling herself to show a little cheek and displaying one leg in front of the other. She sends her girlfriend a picture from the top of the thigh down, the pink showing only in the very top of the picture, but it was enough that somebody would know how see through the material was.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m waiting for you <3’

And then she finds ways passing the the short few hours before Adora gets home. She goes for a more natural look with her hair -Adora loves her curls when she leaves them. So she simply puts product in and lets it dry. She takes just a little extra time putting on her makeup, doing a slightly darker eyeshadow than she normally does, but the color looks good with her caramel complexion. And she tries to think of what to say. ‘Hey babe, time to unwrap your present.’ Yeah, that’s gold. ‘I would have gotten you chocolates, but I think I’m sweet enough.’ Ew, no. Adora’s such a cliche sap, that would work, but Catra’s pride wouldn’t let her stoop so low. 

When Adora finally gets home, Catra’s built excitement comes to a screeching halt. One look at her girlfriend’s faraway eyes and slumped-over posture, and Catra can tell there’s no way she’s getting laid. Adora looks absolutely exhausted. But...it’s still worth a shot. 

“Hey, Adora.” 

Her eyes widen a bit as she looks Catra up and down -several times. “H-hey. I, is that-that looks...wow.” Catra smiles. It’s working. Adora looks a little bit more alive with every step she takes, not taking her gaze off of Catra’s body. Soon they’re close enough to touch, and of all things to touch, Adora grabs her hand. “You know…” She lifts the brunettes hand, raising it to her mouth and kisses each knuckle. “...I spent all day imagining what the rest of that picture looked like…” 

How could such a small thing ignite such consuming flames? Everywhere Adora’s lips touch sends sparks. Adora has pulled herself closer -close enough that they could easily touch their faces together if they chose to, close enough to kiss. Catra clears her throat, trying not to be a complete mess -yet. “And?” 

“No image could have ever done this justice.” At the word ‘this’, Adora’s other hand reaches around her waist and squeezes. Catra will never forget the first time she saw this look in Adora’s eyes -the feeling of knowing exactly what this beautiful, klutzy girl was capable of under the surface. Standing here now, she thinks this overwhelming feeling will never depreciate, no matter how much time passes. Adora takes Catra’s face in her hands and kisses her, slow and languid, but possessive -her piercing leaving a line of heat wherever it trails along her lip, down the side of her jaw. Then Catra feels weightless -she is nothing but a puddle of wet warmth against Adora’s body. A hand touches between her thighs, the sudden unexpected contact making her jump. Adora is asking her to stand with feet further apart, to grant her better access. She obliges the wordless request. The reward is another hand pulling their bodies tighter together by pawing at her ass. There is already pressure building in her abdomen. Adora has that air about her tonight. A shiver of excitement runs down the length of Catra’s spine as she feels two fingers push up and slide through her wetness. Adora hisses a breath of approval. 

She pulls back. “This is really pretty, and I think you look incredible in it, and I appreciate that you-” Jesus, stop talking. 

“Adora.” She stops.

“Take it off.” Without another word, Adora quickly lifts the light fabric up and over her head. She doesn’t want tonight to be like that though -she wants Adora to be in control. To- oh. Adora immediately dives back into their kiss, body first, pressing her hips against Catra’s, hands roaming and doing whatever they want. Then somehow her back is pressed against the wall, knocking into the picture. She’s pinned between Adora and the wall but Adora keeps pressing against her, hands getting ever more bold.

“Bedroom.” It’s not a question. Catra’s insides respond to the blonde’s tone of voice. Yes. Adora’s eyes still look tired, but now they wear a mask of desire and Catra can’t get enough. 

She bites Adora’s lower lip. “Ask nicely.” 

Adora sort of growls in response and simply lifts Catra with the backs of her thighs, and carries her into the bedroom. Catra leans down to lick the blonde’s earlobe, laughing as they move noticeably quicker towards the bed. Then she’s plopped down and Adora is on top of her faster than should be humanly possible, but to Catra’s dismay, she doesn’t immediately return to her work. “I know you’ve been feeling neglected…” Oh, please don’t start talking about this now. Boner killer. “...so I want to show you that I’ll never really leave you that way.” Oh. Oh? The dip in her voice was suggestive. Catra can’t help but wonder what she has in mind tonight, thrilled that this is actually happening at all right now. “Don’t move.” 

Catra shivers when she sees Adora digging around the sex box. She comes back out with their pair of cloth handcuffs and two scarves. Catra’s feels herself drip. It feels like within seconds, Adora has her cuffed and blindfolded. “Move up.” Her poor little heart is beating out of its fleshy cage, waiting for whatever is coming next -hopefully it’ll be her. “More.” Catra scootches further, awkwardly moving over pillows. “Hold out your hands.” What is she...She’s tying me to the bedframe…

She waits. And waits. And waits. Goddammit, “Adora…” 

“Are you feeling neglected?” God, here voice. Adora was soft and mushy and loving...but she could also be like this. Powerful. Catra simply bites her lip and nods. 

“Well, by all means help yourself.” 

Catra whined. “Adora.” She waits a few more agonizing moments of nothing before her hands stray down to touch her throbbing clit. It feels good, but it’s not what she needs. 

“Good girl.” The praise is bliss. 

“Does it feel good?” Catra nods, moving her finger just a little faster. “Don’t make yourself cum.” 

She whines again. “I-” 

“Don’t.” It’s a warning -one Adora means. Even though she’s curious what her punishment would be tonight, she’s much more interested in what the reward will be for doing as she’s told.  
Catra’s fingers move faster and with firmer pressure until she feels the spring in her belly is tight enough to pop. Her breathing is ragged and her legs are tired from being up on her knees like this -or they’re shaking because she’s so goddamn ready. She doesn’t know which and she doesn’t care. “Stop.” 

Catra groans. “Adora, I-” 

“Catra.” Another warning -more serious. She stops right at the brink. “Good.” It doesn’t feel good. The ache at her center is unbearable. “Do you feel neglected?” 

Catra nods. “Yes.” 

“Spread your legs.” Fuck. Yes. She does it and feels Adora’s weight dipping down on the bed behind her, then...under her. Her insides clench as she feels her girlfriend’s breath on the top of her wet thigh and she’s worried she actually dripped on her. Not that she would care. “I want you to play with your nipples like I do.” She moans. This is gonna be so g-

“OH FUCK!” Adora pulled Catra’s hips down to her mouth, which somehow instantaneously found the perfect starting -or ending -pace. Catra tries her best not to double over so that Adora can breathe, although she’s certain Adora doesn’t care right now. She’s eating her out like she’s starving. Then her tongue is inside and everything below Catra’s waist feels fucking slippery and she can’t stop her hips from moving, grinding down on her girlfriend’s face. She’s so. Close. And -

Adora stops and Catra sobs. “Don’t you have a task to do?” What? Wh-oh. Nipples. Catra reaches up with shaky hands to appease Adora, but it doesn’t feel anything like what she does. “Flick.” She tries. It’s kinda nice, but dull in comparison to when Adora does it. She pinches and that feels better. Adora groans with approval underneath her. “Keep doing that.” 

Without another word, she’s taking Catra’s capacity to think -to do anything -with her tongue. She only scarcely remembers her nipples when Adora gives a little slap against her thigh. And when she starts pinching and plucking, her body experiences pleasure in the perfect storm. She can’t stop her hips anymore and her legs start to shake over Adora’s head. And when Adora reaches up and around, barely able to reach a stiff nipple to tweak it herself, Catra lets go. Release washes over her like bright waves. She has to grab onto the headboard for support. 

Adora moves out from under her. “Do you still feel neglected?” Catra isn’t sure how to answer. She doesn’t -she feels wanted, claimed -but...she doesn’t feel done yet either. “You can say yes.” 

Catra hesitates. “Yes.” 

“Okay.” It’s such a simple word. It shouldn’t make her shudder, but it does. 

Adora’s weight leaves the bed and takes a moment to return. Once she’s back, she’s immediately moving Catra onto her hands and knees, then face down. The cold against Catra’s skin tells her how embarrassingly wet she is. Between her own slick and Adora’s saliva, she’s a mess. Then she feels something cold pressed against her and she shudders, goosebumps rising on her skin. It’s big. Adora got that toy. It’s not a monster by any means, but it’s big enough around that her fingers can’t touch when she holds it. It’s big enough that when the head catches at her opening, she FEELS it. Big enough that it’s never NOT pressing into her G-spot while it’s inside.There’s a moment where it seems like neither of them are breathing, trying to gauge what the other might be thinking. 

“Do you want this?” 

“Yes.”

The first moment of stretch is uncomfortable, but the fullness is bliss as Adora pushes the toy inside. All the way inside -Catra feels like it’s in her stomach, which she knows is stupid, but still. She’s so fucking full. SMACK. Adora slaps her ass and she cries out with the force of her muscles squeezing around the toy -hard. 

“Show me you want it.” Catra whines. No. Goddammit, Adora, just fuck me already. What do you want? Nothing happens. “Show me what you want, Catra.” She starts to pull herself forward, the length of the toy dragging out of her -it just about makes her knees weak. Then she pushes herself back again. And again. And again. The stretching sensation becomes less and then all that’s left is fullness and the sounds of Adora behind her. Soon Catra’s fucking herself with the toy, working back on Adora, who’s definitely appreciating the view. She’s calling out “shit” and “oh god…” just as often as Catra is. If she wasn’t getting herself so worked up right now, she’d laugh. 

This feels good, but not enough. “Adora...please…” She needs something -anything -just a little bit more. 

SMACK. “Yeess.” She breathes a sigh. She’s getting tighter. 

Then two hands settle on her hips and she could cry. Finally. Adora starts moving behind her -hard. “Don’t cum until I say.” Shit. 

“I c-can’t.” Their bodies slapping together is going to push her over the edge. She’s already so close. So fucking close. 

“Yes you can.” SMACK. She’s so tight. 

Catra lowers her head and bites the sheets, trying to hold on for dear life, the wall of pleasure ready to tumble down at any second. She’s desperate. “A-h-Adora, I-” I’m gonna fucking cum. “I CAN’T.” 

Just like that, Adora pulls all the way out, leaving her horribly empty and unbearably close to insanity. Catra chases her back. “NO! Adora! PLEASE!” 

“Are you feeling neglected?” 

Catra’s body sobs. “YES! FUCK, please! A-” Adora leans back in, pushing the head back in with a little pop. “Shit…”  
“Do you want to cum?” 

Catra nods against the bed, shaking with need. That was it -NEED. She didn’t want to get off. She NEEDED to get off. She NEEDED Adora to take her. “Yes.” 

“Then you’ll wait until I say so.” A whimper is her only response. The toy starts to move in and out, catching in the opening every time making her breath hitch. Please please please please. 

“Ghhgn.” She lets out a guttural groan of pleasure when Adora pushes all the way back in.

Then she’s moving again and Catra feels just as maddeningly close as before. Her toes are curling already and she’s digging her nails into the bedding. When a hand grabs a fistful of Catra’s hair and pulls, she can’t stop the damn from breaking. She cries out as her muscles start to flutter around the toy, but that’s when Adora starts to really fuck her. For how hard their bodies come together, the hair pulling is surprisingly light -a dichotomy that only Adora could manage. It’s so good. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Adora pants.

Catra can only manage an open-mouthd moan. If Adora noticed that she came early, she clearly didn’t care -she was fucking Catra straight through it. Somehow the pressure was building still. If anything, it wasn’t release at all -it was just a tease for the bigger fall. So, so much higher. Catra starts to see little spots dancing in her vision and she can’t tell if she’s breathing or not. The only thing she can focus on is the friction inside of her, burning her from the inside out, and the hands pushing and pulling her into oblivion. 

“Catra…” Adora sounds so desperate. The way she’s breathing and thrusting -she’s so good… “Now. Cum for me.” 

Oblivion is blinding. Catra wasn’t mentally prepared for the way her body would respond to those four words -absolutely out of her control. Her hips buck wildly and she can’t stop the noises that are coming out of her throat. Adora slows down and lets her ride it out, but the come down is slow and blissful and...wet. Everything is wet. Adora carefully pulls out and Catra can feel her body twitching and trembling as her girlfriend lays down next to her. 

“Do you still feel neglected?” 

Catra shakes her head, gasping into the pillow. “No.” 

“Good.” 

Adora’s hands run softly over her shoulder and down her back. Catra smiles under the blindfold. “Aren’t you going to take me out of this?” 

Adora’s hand moves away, but Catra can still feel her closeness -her warmth. “No. You look good like this.” 

Catra’s too tired to move at the moment so she’ll let Adora watch her if that’s what she wants to do. But the second she gets her legs back, Adora will be getting paid back all that smart-assery. All the teasing. Once her breathing has returned to normal, she starts to work at the scarf knot tying her to the bed. 

“Are you really going to make me untie myself?” No response. “Adora?” Still nothing. “Adora?” Goddammit. Did she..? 

Catra uses her now free, still-cuffed hands to lift the scarf around her head. Adora’s sleeping face is peaceful and easily the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. There’s still perspiration on her forehead and she’s still wearing the toy. For a moment, Catra considers waking her up by sucking on it -that would drive her wild. But no...Adora’s turn would have to wait. She’d had a really long day and deserved rest. 

Catra sighs, kissing her nose and brushing fingers through Adora’s now messy ponytail. “Happy Valentine’s Day”, she whispers. Idiot. My idiot. She smiles and lets her head rest on Adora’s chest, hearing her heart give a steady thump that eventually became white noise.


	2. Kittens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Ra gets Catra Preggo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. Enjoy.

Growing up, Catra never really was one to keep track of her heat cycle. She knew hers were...different from everyone elses. People didn’t understand, so when they happened she just dealt with them on her own. She suffered through the need for closeness and vulnerability alone, and it was fine. Besides, she was usually so moody that nobody could stand to be around her anyways -except for Adora, of course. 

Now they were together -like, really TOGETHER -her heats weren’t so bad. Adora took care of her, gave her body what it wanted. She always seemed to know what Catra was needing, when she needed it -even if Catra herself didn’t. Shit, sometimes it was almost like Adora was more in-tune with Catra’s body than she was. Adora was the one who pointed out the breast thing last week. At first Catra thought she was crazy, but then she started paying more attention, and sure enough, Adora was right. 

Catra’s nipples were a bit bigger. She hadn’t noticed. All she knew was that sometimes they’d been itching and it drove her crazy, but so what? What’s a little nipple itching? For the last two weeks, she’d kind of, sort of noticed that her chest was just a bit bigger, but she thought that was just because she was gaining weight from eating any and all sweets she could find in the castle’s kitchen. But now, standing in front of the mirror, she doesn’t think that’s right. It’s just her boobs and right around the middle -like she’s bloated the way Adora talks about getting on her periods. But Catra’s not in heat and she doesn’t get boated during heats -just really horny. She hasn’t had one for...what? Like...how long? Two months maybe? Three?

It makes her anxious. She’s hit with another wave of nauseousness -something else she’s been unfortunate enough to deal with over the last three weeks. Damn her anxiety coming back out of nowhere. It’s been a hard adjustment simply coming here and living in this plushy castle with all of Adora’s friends. They’re all just so...nice. Too nice. She doesn’t understand why they like her at all. HOW they could like her after...everything. Most days are good -it feels right to be with Adora again and to be happy together -but some days when she remembers just a little too much, she wishes she could run away. No, not even run away, just hide. That urge has seemed to happen a bit more frequently too. Sometimes even when she doesn’t feel particularly anxious, she still finds herself wanting to slink off and find a quiet place where she can be alone and at peace. 

She stares at her reflection in the mirror. I’m different now. She turns and stares, and stares, and stares. Catra brings a hand up to the underside of her breast and shivers without even going near her nipple. A few days ago they were so sensitive that Adora couldn’t even touch her, and then she started crying out of nowhere and Adora had to calm her down. Jesus, maybe she was getting close to a heat. She was so emotional. If she didn’t know better, she would think she was pregnant with all this shit going on. 

She would think she was pregnant.

She was...she’s... 

Pregnant. 

The silence in the room is deafening -drowning out all other thoughts for several prolonged breaths. 

Oh gods. 

No. Wait. Catra leans over and puts her hands on the sink for support. That can’t be, right? Because Adora doesn’t have -a little voice in the back of her head, the voice she’s very likely been silencing at every opportunity for the last month or so, says, ‘no, but She-Ra does’. That’s right. The last time Catra wanted Adora to be a bit...rougher, she asked for She-Ra. Then she wanted to get Adora back for being so goddamn cocky so she got on top -and she stayed there. Like...stayed too long. Catra rode Adora straight through that heated revenge and it was so perfect -so good. But that didn’t match up, right? That was like…

Three months ago. FUCK! Nononononono. The nauseousness intensifies and she’s not sure if she’s going to be able to keep her lunch down. That’s just anxiety, right? That’s why I’ve been nauseous. Perfuma and I, we can...she can help me with that. I-I’m not pregnant...I can’t be pregnant…She hears a laugh from somewhere in the back of her mind. It’s a course, and dry sound, almost as toxic and smoke-like as the woman to whom it belonged. ‘Insolent child. You’re not fit to be a mother.’ 

Suddenly, Catra feels as if the room is getting smaller -so, so small. Or maybe it’s not the room at all. No, it’s definitely her lungs. They just...won’t hold as much air anymore. She looks in the mirror again and sees a younger, angrier version of herself looking back, spiteful, hateful even. The smirk twisting her lips is cruel in a knowing way. The mirror doesn’t lie. The mirror knows exactly what caliber of monster she can be. She feels her nails dig into the counter, scratching grooves and reminding herself what it feels like to cut things with them -really cut things. She used to do that a lot. She cut things -hurt people. Innocent people. Children. 

Teary eyes fall to her stomach again, now recognizing the small bump for what it is: innocence. Something that should be protected from all the ugly things in this world for as long as possible. And the longer it stayed inside HER body, the more likely she was to corrupt it -twist it into something else heinous, like her. And if it were born? Gods help Etheria. Whatever spawn came out of her would be a plague on this planet and the next. Just like she almost was. Well...was. Maybe still is. 

She’s shaking and she can’t stop it. She can’t stop the tears that have formed rivers down her cheeks. She can’t stop the feeling of despair draining her legs of whatever strength she pretended they had for the last four years. She can’t stop the thoughts swirling in her mind, berating her, taunting her. But worst of all...she doesn’t know how to make it stop even if she could.

Think, Catra. THINK. What can you do? Not tell Adora, that’s for sure. Oh GODS. ADORA. This is ADORA’S child. Holy shit. Her heart gave a desperate little twitch instead of a normal beat and it hurt more than anything else. How could I NOT tell her? There’s no way in hell she doesn’t find out one way or another. In a few weeks it will probably be really obvious...fuck. FUCK. 

“Catra, have you seen-” Who should burst through the bedroom door at that moment other than Adora herself. Catra feels the world heave around her and the corners of her vision start to edge to black. Oh no, she’s been hyperventilating. I can’t-WHOOSH. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adora lays her wife down on the bed, settling next to her, concerned. She looks pale and she’s clearly crying -she was having a panic attack. But she hadn’t had one in months! Perfuma said she’s been doing so well...what happened? Why was she so worked up?

The blonde brushes her free hand gently over Catra’s forehead, down the curve of her cheek and back up the side to rub an ear, which twitches. Her eyes start to flutter open and Adora reels back her instinct to immediately start asking questions -she’s been working on giving Catra her space when she needs it. To her dismay, Catra covers her face and continues crying as soon as her eyes are open and she’s taken in Adora’s presence. Is...is it me? Is she upset with me? “Catra…w-” 

Catra’s voice is strained and broken, but not angry like she maybe would have expected -which, honestly, is far more frightening. “Go away, Adora...please…” She even asked nicely. Oh no. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Catra’s still hiding behind her hands, holding back what would maybe be sobs if she let them out. Adora is starting to feel like she might panic too. What would dissolve Catra like this? Why is she pushing me away again? 

“No. I just can’t...right now.” 

Adora should go. She should respect her space, but there’s something different about this. Catra is...sad? No. Catra is afraid. Why? Adora clenches her jaw once. She doesn’t need to be afraid of anything anymore. We’re together now. I won’t let anything happen. “Catra, talk to me.” She lets her free hand settle on Catra’s stomach -tummy rubs always calm her down when she’s not feeling well. “Whatever it is, we can...we can fix it-” 

But the second Adora’s fingertips touch her soft skin there just above her bellybutton, Catra swats the hand away and hisses -HISSES. She hasn’t done that at Adora in years. Adora pulls back, confused and a bit scared of whatever was happening right now. “We CAN’T FIX THIS!” 

Adora’s own eyes start to water, mirroring the pain she sees in Catra’s now that she’s actually looking at her. I don’t understand. “Fix what, Catra? Us? We don’t need-” 

“ME!” Catra wails. “You can’t fix me! I’m so...I’m too...I’m fucked up. And now…” The way Catra’s voice is breaking destroys Adora. She hates it. And she hates the words she’s saying. She thought they were passed this. “Now I really screwed up. I’m going to-to hurt people. Important people.” 

“Catra, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you, and you’re not hurting anyone.” Catra curls her knees up to her chest and wraps her tail around herself, letting one singular sob out -watching it hurts. “We’ve been through this, you...we had a messed up childhood. You made some bad decisions, but you’re not a bad PERSON, Catra. And what’s more, I LOVE you -just the way you are. And I’m not giving up on you. Just like...Just like you didn’t give up on me.” Catra cries harder and Adora reaches for her, thankful when she actually lets herself be pulled into Adora’s arms. 

She cries. They cry together. Adora doesn’t even know what she’s crying for yet other than that Catra is hurting and scared and needs her. But she feels like she’s making it worse. Every time she opens her mouth and says something she feels is meant to be comforting, Catra’s tears are renewed. She seems absolutely miserable. So Adora shuts up and just holds her tighter. As long as Catra knows I’m not going anywhere, that should be enough, right? 

Catra says something -barely a whisper -and Adora doesn’t hear it, only her still-shallow breaths. “What was that?” 

Catra pauses, stiffened. She says it a little louder this time and Adora must have heard her wrong. It sounded like she said, ‘I’m pregnant.’ 

Adora feels bad for asking again, but she wants to know what Catra is trying to tell her. “One more time? I’m sorry, I-” 

Catra sits up and pulls away from her. “I’m pregnant, Adora.” 

The room is quiet for a second while Adora’s brain dissects the words. She repeats the word she doesn’t know.“Pregnant.” She knows she knows what that is but for some reason she doesn’t...wait…Procreation. Fetus inside. ”PREGnant?” Catra covers her face again. Pregnant. Like. Babies? Catra has babies...inside of her? “You’re...you’re pregnant?” 

She knows Catra won’t repeat herself, but she asks the clarifying question anyways. Then torrent of thoughts fill her short-circuiting brain. She knew She-Ra’s body came with...different equipment but she didn’t know it worked! Well, no. It worked. It worked very, VERY well. It worked so good. But...she didn’t know it worked like THAT. She was still a girl! Wait...Catra was pregnant because of HER...right? 

“M-mine? ME?” 

Catra snapped but there was no bite to it. “Of course it’s yours.” 

Adora didn’t even have time to consider how insensitive that question could have been perceived, she was too busy rising up off the floor into thin air. Her chest had swelled with such...so much...EVERYTHING. She was elated. She was so much more than elated! She was flying. She was proud and happy and so in-love with this woman, it HURT. 

Tears filled her eyes again as she threw herself on top of Catra, stealing her lips for a kiss, and then kissing her cheeks and her nose -all over her face, ignoring Catra’s hands attempting to push her away. “A-adora. Stop! Hey! What-” She was huffing and pushing at Adora’s face, which was split into a painfully large smile. “What’s wrong with you?” 

She takes Catra’s face in her hands. She doesn’t know why she’s so out of breath, but she wants to jump and scream it to the whole universe. “We’re going to have a baby, Catra.” The sentence makes her chest bubble with laughter and that feels good -she HAS to let it out. She kisses Catra again on the lips, who has stopped fighting her, and stands up on the bed. “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!” 

“SHH!” 

Adora does a flip off the bed and jumps up and down, screaming, “We’re going to have a baby! We’re-” 

Catra is up and has her hand covering Adora’s mouth -the serious look on her face knocking Adora down a peg. Then it occurs to her. Wait...Catra was crying because of that? She was so upset...because we’re having a baby? “The whole castle will hear you!” 

“You...don’t want them to?” 

“No!” 

“W-why?” 

“Because I can’t have a baby, Adora!” Adora winces -the words struck her from the sky. 

“What...whatdyou mean? You don’t...you don’t want that...with me?”

Catra pulls back too. “Not like that, I…” She’s searching for words, tail lashing back and forth. And then her ears fall flat. “I’ll be a terrible mother, Adora. I can’t...I shouldn’t have kids.” 

In that pause, Adora’s mind fills in the blanks. ‘I can’t be like her.’ And now Adora understands why she was so upset. She takes her wife’s hands, gently massaging the knuckles. “You won’t be anything like her Catra. Neither one of us will be anything like her.” Catra’s eyes widen, confirming that’s what she was stuck on -afraid of. 

“You can’t know that.” 

“I do though.” 

“But-” 

“Catra.” She stills. “You’re going to be SUCH a good parent.” Catra lets her forehead fall forward against Adora’s chest. “We’re in this together, remember? We’re a team.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twins. They were going to have twins. Catra was two months out and incredibly swollen already. If she wasn’t so irritable, everyone doting on her every second of the day might not be hell. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it -including when she yelled “I can do it myself!”. People listened. Apparently being an angry pregnant lady had its perks. 

Everyone was so happy -thrilled. And Adora...Adora glowed, sometimes literally when she would touch Catra’s stomach as she talked to them. It nearly brought her to tears to watch every time and she hated how easily they came, but the overwhelming feelings of love were worth it. Catra still had her doubts about her parenting skills, but everyone assured her that it was normal -and good -to be a little bit worried about that, but not too much. And she had to admit, there was absolutely no way their children would go unloved -not with a family like this. Not with so many kind, GOOD, people to cherish them and give them a proper childhood. And she would do her best. 

As she sits in their new rocking chair in front of the window, she sings them a song -one she and Adora made together growing up. She doesn’t know how, but she can tell they like it. Maybe it’s the way they softly kick inside, or maybe the bizarre food cravings she occasionally gets right afterwards, but she knows they like it. She likes this too. She thinks she can do this. “I’m going to be here for you -I promise.” They hear her. 

Maybe her best will be good enough. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adora is crying harder than Catra and she doesn’t even know why, but she is. On the last push, Catra has to tell Adora to loosen her grip on her hand, but Adora has to squeeze something. The doctor says ‘Puuuush’ and she just has to push! She doesn’t know what she’s pushing but she’s trying. She’s willing them to come out and be okay, and for Catra to hurt less, and for everything to just be okay. She can handle battlefields and guerrilla warfare, but this? This waiting, this uncertainty is torment. And there’s nothing she can DO. Until…

She hears a cry that’s not hers and it’s definitely not Catra’s -it’s...it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Glimmer gasps and bow is cheering. Catra looks like she wants to see, but she can’t. The doctor is already telling her she has to push again, and she does -she’s so good. She keeps fighting. Another little mewling cry, another push. Catra sort of goes limp on the bed, panting. Adora is back to squeezing her hand for no reason. She kisses Catra’s forehead but doesn’t take her eyes off of whatever the other woman is holding in her arms. She’s putting it into a blanket and bringing another over. She holds out her hands to receive but the woman places them both on top of Catra. They both cry again. 

Two little half-magicat kittens immediately take to Catra’s breasts, kneading her with their tiny little hands. They have her ears and little baby tails. Their eyes are closed and they look content. Adora wants nothing more than to hold them but she can’t take them from where they want to be. Instead she gets in the bed next to Catra, who’s just watching them, purring. This. Whatever this is -this feeling inside of her -she knows THIS is what she lives for now. This family. THEIR family. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Adora and Catra watched their babies sleep in their bassinet and laughed and cried because they never in a million years would have thought this could be in store for them. They were going to make sure the world their children grew up in was still a place of infinite possibilities. 

Their names were Finn and Nikita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them -soooooo much.


End file.
